Roses
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: When being dragged on a walk through the forest, Sapphire gets the feeling that Ruby is acting strangely...He keeps mentioning roses, which she in turn says she hates. But what does he have planned? Franticshipping one-shot


**~Roses~**

"I hate roses."

Ruby tensed after Sapphire made that declaration. "Why exactly?"

"Because they've got sharp thorns, and they're supposed to be some 'figure of beauty' which I don't even get," she retorted. "They're just petals that are all twirled together. And then people make some big deal about it, when it doesn't even matter! They're just flowers! Why not throw in some tulips in there or something!"

Ruby gulped. "Okay…"

The young girl in her early twenties and her "prissy" (as she had described him since they were kids) boyfriend were walking along a forest path that he had brought her to. It was a beautiful day; the sun shining brightly in the cerulean sky, the leaves of the trees glinting like emeralds, absolutely perfect. Sapphire had admitted to herself that she still did have that side of her that appreciated beauty, although she still was a fierce battler. Like Ruby, she had become a combination of her current self, and what she was like when they were younger. She loved going to any forest with her boyfriend of nearly seven straight years—after he had finally gotten the guts to admit to her that he _did _remember what happened on Mirage Island, and confessed to her again when they were about fifteen—because although he'd occasionally complain about getting dirty, they both enjoyed the scenery. However, on that particular visit, he had out of the blue asked what her opinion of roses were, leading her to explain her deep dislike of the particular flower.

"I've got a pun for you," Ruby started.

"Okay!" Sapphire loved to try to figure out riddles or puzzles of any type, especially with Ruby. She found that she enjoyed solving them before him, proving that she was extremely intelligent, sometimes more so than him.

"If I'm a flower—"

"You'd be a pansy," Sapphire decided, interrupting her boyfriend. "You're such a damn sissy anyways."

Ruby groaned. "Just listen to the whole riddle, Sapph," he said, squeezing her hand that he had long before began to hold. "Okay, if I am a flower, and you put two of me together, I can shoot into the air. What kind of flower am I?"

"What?" Sapphire asked. "What kind of pun is that?"

"Do you have an answer?"

"Hm…" Sapphire went over the words of the riddle. "Flowers can't shoot up in the air, even if there are two of them. What on earth are ya talkin' about?"

"The answer is, a rose!" Ruby told her. "Because if you take 'a rose' and put it with another 'a rose', then you have 'a rose arose'!"

After a moment of pondering his words, Sapphire stated, "I hate roses. Your pun was stupid."

Ruby sighed. "Oh great…"

"Hey Ruby, where are ya even takin' me?" Sapphire asked.

"We're almost there anyways," Ruby replied. "Don't be so impatient."

Sapphire grumbled in complaint but was quieted when Ruby leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. After continuing along the forest path, Ruby finally pushed through the brush to a large clearing, full of…

"Rose bushes," Sapphire said in shock when she saw the vast clearing. "This place is completely filled with rose bushes. I hate ro—!"

"Just come over here and _then _look at it!" Ruby interjected. He pulled on her hand and led her over to a tall, robust sycamore tree. As if he had many times before, Ruby began skillfully climbing up the tree, knowing exactly where to put his hands and feet. Sapphire stared at him in awe. Her boyfriend, the most prissy guy she'd ever met (or so she always told him) was _climbing a tree in the middle of a forest_. She had to see what was so important that he'd risk getting dirty over. She followed him up and sat on a sturdy branch, but before she could even gaze down upon the rose-filled clearing, Ruby covered her eyes with his hand.

"Ruby, what are ya doing?" she protested.

Although she couldn't see, Ruby had on an apprehensive expression. "Okay, okay, I know you hate roses, but I didn't know that until you told me today, and I had already done all this…" He dropped his hand. She wondered what exactly he had been holding it there for, but she gasped when she saw why all the roses had _truly _been planted there.

The roses were mostly the classic pinkish-reddish color, but white ones differing in color by a huge contrast had been planted, to spell out words throughout the completely covered field:

_Will you marry me, Sapph?_

Sapphire stared with eyes like a Deerling in the headlights. She inhaled the sweet aroma of the beautiful flowers and gawked at the sight of the roses, before turning to Ruby. She gasped when she saw what he held up; a golden ring with a stunning purple gem—an amethyst—in its center, with two smaller stones—a sapphire and a ruby—on either side of it.

Sapphire beamed and threw her arms around his neck, the force of her hug nearly making them topple out of the tree. "Yes!" she answered, giddy with joy. "A million times yes, ya crazed sissy!"

Ruby sighed in relief that the love of his life had not rejected his proposal, and wrapped his arms tightly around her in response. When they pulled apart, he kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger.

"You know," Sapphire said with a grin. "I think I like roses now." Ruby smiled in return. "But I still love you more."

He kissed her again, so happy that he didn't even care that climbing the sycamore tree had gotten his clothes dirty. "I love you too, Sapph. Now and forever."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Why yes. I **_**am ****_procrastinating.  
I feel like I ward people off when I write my usual ungodly amount of author's notes at the beginning of stories -.-" so i put this one on the end.  
Theoretically, I feel like this _****could ****_happen. I mean, Franticshipping is basically cannon (and yes, Specialshipping is too. Really. It's cannon. Look it up) so yeah. They'd be together. I tried not to go too into detail with the whole Mirage Island thing, but I had to say that they were dating. He couldn't just randomly propose.  
I actually have no idea what inspired this. The freaky part is, in the middle of writing this, my family dragged me off to a flower store. Further proof that I'm secretly psychic. But I stole the rose pun...I felt the need to put it in. It's from a manga called _****Alice in the Country of Hearts****_. Yeah.  
Also, I don't like the ending. I feel like it's cheesy and randomly cuts off, but I'm hoping that Franticshippers who enjoy fluff and randomness shall enjoy this little story. I'm sorry if anyone's OOC. Oh well.  
Rant over! Thank you for reading on!  
-Silvia  
_****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or Alice in the Country of Hearts, nor do I own the pun used or anything in this story for that matter. So...in summary...I OWN NOTHING.**


End file.
